Infiltrada
by Ann Caroline
Summary: Mientras trata de ganarse la confianza de todos los Akatsuki, Sakura descubre lo humanos que pueden llegar a ser los criminales más temidos del mundo. —Si vuelves a meterte en mi cama de esa manera haré que morir te parezca de todo menos placentero. —Serás tú quien me suplique que lo haga.
1. Cero

**Título**: Infiltrada

**Parejas**: Akatsuki x Sakura

**Resumen**: Mientras trata de ganarse la confianza de todos los Akatsuki, Sakura descubre lo humanos que pueden llegar a ser los criminales más temidos del mundo. —Si vuelves a meterte en mi cama haré que morir te parezca de todo menos placentero. —Serás tú quien me suplique que lo haga.

**Géneros**: Romance, humor, acción, drama, aventura, amistad.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar, Ooc en algunos personajes, y probablemente errores ortográficos o gramáticos. Es posible que el rating de la historia suba en un futuro a M.

**Aclaraciones:**

Sakura y todos los de su generación tienen veintiún años.

Nada de Obito… Será sólo Tobi, con su actitud infantil y aniñada, ¿vale?

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Líder-sama, realmente necesitamos un médico.

Él lo sabía. Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una solución a sus problemas dentro de su mente. Deidara había sido herido fatalmente en una de las últimas misiones que había tenido en el país del fuego, y casi le habían arrancado el brazo que el mocoso-insufrible-Sasuke-idiota había destrozado hace unos cuantos años y que Kakuzu se había tomado la molestia –bajo las órdenes del líder, por supuesto- de 'arreglar'.

Por otro lado, Itachi era una ninja excelente. Impasible, frívolo y habilidoso. El asesino perfecto. Pein sabía que su sharingan empeoraba con cada día que pasaba, y que corría el riesgo de quedar ciego en cualquier momento de sobreesfuerzo en alguna misión. Y no podía permitir que Akatsuki perdiera una habilidad tan talentosa.

Pein no era tonto, y sabía que Kakuzu no podría arreglar estos inconvenientes. Probablemente salvaría el brazo de Deidara por un tiempo antes de que se infectara irremediablemente y estaba claro de que no podía arreglar la inminente ceguera del genio Uchiha.

Tenía que ser alguien con excelentes habilidades en el campo médico y poseedor de un perfecto control de chakra. Alguien que pudiera ser rival de la legendaria princesa de las babosas de Konoha. Alguien libre, sin ataduras a una aldea ninja, que pudiera unirse a Akatsuki.

—Sakura Haruno —el susurro de la única mujer de la organización fue tan suave que para una persona común y corriente hubiese sido inaudible.

El titiritero de Akatsuki alzó la mirada al escuchar el nombre que había sido pronunciado y una cortina de emociones nada positivas empañó sus orbes. La imagen de una niña de quince años, mirada desafiante y puños de acero en su mente hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Konan, que había entrado al salón común segundos atrás, acarició el lomo de una pequeña ave de papel que reposaba en su mano.

—¿No es esa la niñata que acompaña siempre al jinchūriki del Kyūbi, hn?

—Hay rumores corriendo…—murmuró con delicadeza, mirando directamente a Pein— de que ha desertado su aldea.

Itachi frunció el ceño ligeramente, un poco incrédulo ante la noticia.

Los irises de Pein brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación, el engranaje dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

—

_Pein se escondió en las sombras que ofrecían las hojas del gran árbol mientras observaba la entrada de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Fue un tiempo atrás, antes de que Akatsuki atacara Konoha, el jinchuriki del Kyūbi debía tener entonces alrededor de catorce o quince años. _

_Estaba a punto de retirarse de regreso a Ame cuando escuchó un interesante sonido a un par de kilómetros de distancia, el retumbar de los árboles al colisionar contra el suelo captó su atención y la piquiña de curiosidad por saber qué ser estaba causando tal destrucción en la flora del país del fuego atacó su interior. _

—Hn_…_

_Rápidamente, y empujando chakra hacia la planta de sus pies, P__ein__ se precipitó hacia el lugar de_ _donde provenían los ruidos para encontrar al responsable de semejante alboroto. El líd__er de Akatsuki__ se imaginó a un hombre dominante, de musculosos brazos y apariencia vigorosa. _

_Sus ojos viajaron por todo el sitio afectado sin hallar a la silueta del Hulk que había producido tal escenario. Extraño._

_Una d__e sus cejas se alzó casi imperceptiblemente cuando no sintió el chakra de nadie a su alrededor._

—_¡Shanarooo!_

_Sus ojos se ensancharon con suavidad__cuando se percató casi demasiado tarde de que el árbol tras él había recibido un potente golpe y que si no se quitaba en ese mismo instante le caería encima. Utilizando sus míticas habilidades, esquivó el árbol y se posicionó a una distancia prudente._

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién diablos había hecho eso? Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de otra persona aparte de si mismo. Quienquiera que fuera esta persona, P__ein__ estaba interesado en él. Lo r__eclutaría en ese mismo momento__._

_Una voz femenina jadeó._

—_¡Dios mío, cuanto lo siento! ¡No lo había visto, señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? _—_una mota d__e__ cabello rosado apareció entre los árboles caídos y lo miró con una expresión preocupada._

_A p__esar de que no lo demostró, __P__ein__ se encontró a si mismo conmocionado. ¿Era una chica la causante de la devastadora destrucción? Es decir, ¡esta niña era dos cabezas y m__edia__ más menuda que él! ¿Cómo era posible que esta chiquilla poseyera tanta fuerza?_

—_¿Señor? _—_lo llamó ella de nuevo, con voz aniñada, cuando se detuvo a su lado_—_ ¿Está herido? _—_rozó su mano derecha con el brazo de él, haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación y se alejara dos pasos atrás por instinto_—_ ¿Necesita ayuda? Soy estudiante de ninjutsu médico._

_Demasiado asombrado para abrir la boca, P__ein__ se limitó a n__egar con la cabeza__. __Era una suerte que n__o v__estía la habitual capa negra con nubes rojas, así no sería reconocido por ella__. _

—_Gracias a Dios, me asusté pensando que le había hecho daño _—_una carcajada se escapó de sus labios rosáceos_—. _Tsunade-shishou haría parilla a la Sakura si se entera de que lastimé a una persona inocente._

_El hombr__e__ parpadeó proc__esando__ la información y la examinó con ojo clínico. Realmente disfrutó su risa. Era melodiosa. Pura y g__enuina. __Estaba seguro de que su corazón se había saltado una palpitación cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa y un agradable hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla. Un __delicioso sentimiento de paz se extendió en su interior__._

—_Si no le importa, me marcharé ahora. Tengo una reunión con Tsunade-sama y será mejor que me apresure si no quiero que me utilice como saco de boxeo a modo de castigo por hacerla esperar _—_soltó una risita tonta y se acomodó un corto mechón rosado detrás de la oreja._

_P__ein__ contuvo el impulso de introducir su mano en la melena rosada para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. Su mirada recorrió de arriba abajo sin perder detalle d__e __la frágil, virgen e infantil figura que tendría cualquier chica de catorce años –a lo mucho. El escrutinio terminó cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en las brillantes pupilas color esmeralda que parecían sonreírles con la mirada. Era un verde muy interesante y P__ein__ se sintió cautivado por esa mirada determinada p__ero inocente__. _

_Esa chiquilla era demasiado agradable físicamente para su propio gusto._

—_¡Adiós! Que tenga un bonito día _—_la chiquilla le sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano y se alejaba de él con dirección hacia Konoha. P__ein__ sintió un extraño vacío en su corazón cuando la vio alejarse paso a paso de él._

_La qu__ería de regreso._

_La deseaba. Más de lo que s__e permitiría__ admitir._

—

—Kisame, Deidara —llamó con su voz sedosa. Los susodichos lo contemplaron silenciosos, esperando órdenes—. Traigan a esa kunoichi.

.

.

.

* * *

'_Aquellos que no entienden el dolor verdadero nunca podrán entender la verdadera paz'_

-Pein

* * *

.

.

.


	2. I

**Título**: Infiltrada

**Parejas**: Akatsuki x Sakura

**Géneros**: Romance, humor, acción, drama, aventura, amistad.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar, Ooc en algunos personajes, y probablemente errores ortográficos o gramáticos. El rating de la historia subirá en un futuro a M.

**Aclaraciones:**

Sakura y todos los de su generación tienen veintiún años.

Nada de Obito… Será sólo Tobi, con su actitud infantil y aniñada, ¿vale?

**Muchísimas gracias por sus h****ermosos ****com****entarios, por sus añadidos a Favoritos y Seguidores, God bless you! **

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Kakashi puso un pie en las puertas de la aldea, luego de una no muy larga misión en el país de las olas, supo casi instantáneamente que algo fuera de lo común estaba ocurriendo.

Fue en el momento en que pasó junto al punto de registro colocado en la entrada de Konoha, donde un preocupado Kotetsu y un inquieto Izumo le dirigieron miradas nerviosamente simpáticas antes de escabullirse hacia la torre Hokage, que supo que era cuestión de tiempo de que se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tras suspirar, se dirigió a la oficina de su superior para notificar su llegada y dar un informe detallado sobre la misión que se le había dado una semana atrás. En el camino a su objetivo, el ninja copia notó que los civiles paseaban con naturalidad, realizando sus actividades diarias; pero de vez en cuando un shinobi caminaba con una expresión de ansiedad y preocupación frente a él.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de la torre cuando una angustiada Ino chocó contra él. El sensei del antiguo equipo siete contempló los ojos hinchados de la hija Inoichi y la sombra oscura que adornaba la parte inferior de sus orbes. Parecía realmente abrumada por alguna razón desconocida y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto. Ino era una muchachita de carácter bastante fuerte, pocas veces dejaba que algo la afectara de la manera en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Ino, ¿te encuentras bien? —ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con la del jōnin al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

—E-es…—las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando comenzó a hipar de la conmoción—…S-Sakura…

—¿Qué-

—¿No lo sabe? —logró articular en un jadeo.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—¡Sakura no está!

Kakashi alzó una ceja sin entender.

—Explícate.

Ino cogió aire para calmarse antes de comenzar a relatar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

—Acababa de llegar de una misión cuando me provocó visitar a la frente de muralla. Así que fui hasta su apartamento pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave —Ino se limpió algunas lágrimas mientras trataba de controlar el tartamudeo—. Naturalmente, no le di mucha importancia. Pensé que quizás estaría durmiendo aún, en el hospital o en algún campo de entrenamiento. Así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, busqué la llave de repuesto que siempre deja escondida debajo de la alfombra; pero cuando entré ella no estaba ahí.

—¿Y? Probablemente esté afuera entrenando, o como bien dijiste, en el hospital.

—Eso fue lo que pensé. Pero su apartamento parecía realmente… no lo sé, _vacío_.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando no hay nadie en casa.

Ignorando el comentario, la rubia continuó.

—Decidí husmear en su departamento mientras esperaba por ella, ya que no tenía turno en el hospital y la tienda estaba cerrada —su expresión iba de la angustia a la preocupación y saltaba a la ansiedad tan rápidamente que Kakashi estuvo a punto de marearse—. Así que entré a su habitación, y lo primero que noté fue que la ventana estaba abierta. Conozco a Sakura lo suficiente como para saber que jamás dejaría la ventana abierta, es demasiado paranoica con estas cosas. Además, hace dos días llovió y el suelo se encontraba mojado. Es decir que nadie ha entrado en el departamento en ese tiempo y a la frentona no se le ha asignado ninguna misión. La Hokage ha enviado a Hana-san junto a un grupo de shinobis a su casa a investigar mejor, ya que Kiba se encuentra fuera de la aldea.

El ninja copia guardó silencio esperando que continuara mientras procesaba la información.

—Kakashi-sensei, creo que Sakura ha sido secuestrada.

* * *

Tsunade meció el líquido en la copita que tenía en las manos. Sus cejas se encontraban sutilmente fruncidas mientras su mente divagaba en los para nada previstos acontecimientos de ese día.

Algo no tenía sentido. Había suficiente evidencia para que cada quien sacara la conclusión de que Sakura había abandonado la aldea por su propio pie, pero, hasta ahora, todos pensaban que había sido secuestrada. Quizás los amigos y camaradas de Sakura simplemente no podían imaginarla como una traidora; y estaban excusando su ausencia con la segunda razón más lógica: _secuestro_.

Todos eran cercanos a ella por su gentil y amigable personalidad, tenía sentido que estuvieran preocupados por la extraña ausencia de su pupila y descartaran una inesperada traición.

Cuando se volviera evidente que Sakura no había sido secuestrada –porque estaba segura de que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta-, todo caería bajo su propio peso. Una ola de incertidumbre inundaría la aldea, sembrando preocupación, ira, dolor, vacío, angustia y una pregunta que atormentaría a los más cercanos de la medic-nin:

"_¿Por qué?"_

Antes de que los nudillos de Kakashi golpearan la puerta de su oficina, Tsunade pronunció un seco 'adelante'.

El ex ANBU se adentró en el despacho de la Godaime con una expresión de perturbación en el rostro. La rubia contempló la confusión que parecía atormentar a uno de sus mejores ninjas. Kakashi iba a decir algo cuando ella levantó la mano y lo interrumpió.

—Esperemos que Hana-san nos informe qué ha encontrado antes de asumir cualquier tipo de acusación.

De repente, un toqueteo insistente en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos y tras colocarse su máscara de seriedad, Tsunade le dio permiso para entrar. Hana Inuzuka se adentró en la oficina como alma que se quiere llevar el diablo, jadeando y con una mirada alarmada que inquietó a la Hokage y al jōnin.

—¡Hokage-sama! ¡No creo que Haruno Sakura haya sido secuestrada!

Jugando su papel a la perfección, Tsunade frunció las cejas y un brillo de falsa preocupación cubrió sus pupilas.

Hana prosiguió a relatar lo que había encontrado y más importante, lo que _no_ había encontrado en el hogar de la medic-nin.

—Cuando llegué mi misión era encontrar alguna pista que me llevara a confirmar que había sido un secuestro. Realmente me preocupaba el hecho de que alguien se hubiese colado en la aldea como perro por su casa, y más aun, si había sido capaz de dominar a Haruno… que hombre, con esa fuerza monstruosa no está muy fácil. Así que primero comencé por buscar indicios de pelea, alguna ventana forzada, o algo, pero no encontré nada. Intenté detectar algún olor fuera de lo común como algún veneno, sedante, sangre; algo imperceptible al olfato humano —Hana se detuvo un instante para inhalar antes de seguir—. No había nada.

Tsunade sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose por su sien mientras preparaba mentalmente un discurso que estaba segura que repetiría varias veces después de que Inuzuka terminara con su informe.

—Concentré mi sentido del olfato y ordené los olores del departamento. Mi diagnóstico es, que ella entró y se dirigió hacia la gaveta donde guarda las armas en medio del pasillo —Kakashi pareció asentir mientras imaginaba el entorno—, estaba vacía. Kunai, shuriken, sellos explosivos-cero, no había _nada_. Se detuvo en la cocina pero únicamente revisó algunas repisas. Por el olor que desprendían, puedo certificar que cogió alimentos prácticos para un viaje como barras nutritivas y otras comidas ligeras. Luego se dirigió hacia su habitación, más específicamente hacia su armario –el cual estaba bastante desprovisto de ropa, al igual que los neceseres del baño. Regresó a la entrada y colocó la cerradura. Volvió a su habitación, donde estuvo por un período corto de tiempo. Hallé esto en el borde de su cama —Hana extendió un viejo porta retrato que guardaba recelosamente la imagen del viejo equipo siete, la misma que había sido tomada pocos días después de pasar el examen para convertirse en genin.

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo, su cerebro haciéndose una idea del punto al que la hermana de Kiba quería llegar.

—Salió de su casa por la ventana de su cuarto —_ahora venía la parte difícil_—. El rastro me llevó hasta la entrada de la aldea, el aroma de Haruno se extendía hacia las afueras de Konoha y probablemente más allá del bosque…—Hana apretó los ojos sin encontrar unas palabras que hicieran que la noticia que estaba por dar sonara menos dolorosa; sabía que no sería fácil de digerir para las personas que tenía en frente, pues eran demasiado cercanos al círculo amistoso de la medic-nin— Tsunade-sama, sé que es difícil de creer pero… hay pruebas suficientes que indican que Sakura Haruno ha marchado de Konoha sobre su propio pie. Por más absurdo que suene.

Tsunade dejó caer los párpados al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños. Sólo había podido darle cuatro días de ventaja a Sakura antes de que alguien cercano se percatara de su ausencia. Esperaba que para entonces ya se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos.

—¡Shizune! —vociferó la Godaime con una máscara de enojo un poco forzada.

La aludida entró a la oficina con una rapidez sorprendente.

—¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

—Llama a todo jōnin que no esté de guardia ni en misión. Quiero dos equipos de rastreo formados para antes del anochecer.

—¡Sí! —Shizune asintió con rapidez y desapareció por el pasillo para acatar las órdenes.

—Kakashi —llamó la rubia. El susodicho pareció volver a la tierra y salir del shock en el que había entrado tras oír el informe de Hana Inuzuka.

—¿Mande?

—Tú serás el capitán de los escuadrones. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero tráeme a esa mocosa para ayer.

Hana sintió que no debía escuchar esta conversación, pero no la habían mandado a retirarse así que se mantuvo como estatua frente a su superior.

—No pensará que Sakura se ha fugado. ¿Por qué lo haría? Es irracional, no tiene sentido-no…

—Siendo mi alumna o no, no puedo permitir este tipo de descontrol en la aldea.

—Tsunade-sama-

—Te daré una semana, Kakashi. Si Sakura no está aquí para entonces…—el tono molesto de su voz hizo que el alumno del Yondaime se diera cuenta de lo en serio que estaba hablando la Hokage— Proclamaré su traición a Konoha.

* * *

—_N-no puede ser. Estás bromeando._

—_Acéptalo Ino. Se fugó de la aldea._

—_¡Es imposible!_

—_Sí, Sakura nunca haría algo como eso._

—_E-es una broma, ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo._

—_Se fue. Es simple. Entiéndanlo._

—_No es posible-_

—_Sakura, no-_

—_Sakura Haruno ha desertado. Todos ustedes deben aceptarlo tarde o temprano._

—_No es cierto, ¡no puede ser!_

—_Cuando Naruto se entere-_

—_¡No! ¡Sakura no nos ha traicionado! Estoy segura… Es todo un error._

—_Pero aún así, ¿y sí…?_

—_¡No!_

—_¿Dónde estás, Sakura?_

—_¿por qué…?_

.

.

.

* * *

'_Tú floreciste en una hermosa flor… aún más hermosa que el cosmos'_

-Ino Yamanaka

* * *

.

.

.

Chan chan cháaan-

No me maten por favor, soy muy joven.

Sé que todo hasta ahora es muy confuso, pero enel próximo capítulo se explica qué sucede con Sakura y por qué su –extraña- ausencia. Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia n.n espero actualizar lo más pronto posible pero no puedo prometer nada. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, muchas gracias –de nuevo- por los comentarios!


	3. II

**Título**: Infiltrada

**Parejas**: Akatsuki x Sakura

**Géneros**: Romance, humor, acción, drama, aventura, amistad.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar, Ooc en algunos personajes, y probablemente errores ortográficos o gramáticos. El rating de la historia subirá en un futuro a M.

**Aclaraciones:**

Sakura y todos los de su generación tienen veintiún años.

Nada de Obito… Será sólo Tobi, con su actitud infantil y aniñada, ¿vale?

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Sakura le sorprendió que Kisame no pareciera siquiera cansado después de llevarla tanto tiempo sobre su hombro; como médico, ella recomendaría tomar un descanso para restablecer su stamina y chakra, inclusive le recetaría algunas de sus horribles –pero efectivas- píldoras de soldado caseras. Pero claro, ellos eran _Akatsuki_, y además, el único que caminaba era Kisame. Deidara estaba tan fresco como una lechuga descansando en el lomo de su pájaro de arcilla.

Resopló con fastidio. Los descansos eran buenos. A ella le gustaban los descansos. Los descansos le daban una oportunidad para escapar. Y después de la batalla que había tenido contra el miembro de Akatsuki, sentía que se lo merecía. Frunció el ceño recordando como diablos había terminado en esa situación.

—

_Un bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras terminaba de archivar uno de los expedientes de la nueva generación de genin que recién había recibido su título. Había perdido la noción del tiempo después de que el reloj marcara las dos A.M. Tsunade estaba actuando particularmente extraño esa noche. Demasiado callada para su propio gusto. No es que su shishou fuese una parlanchina de primera como lo era su mejor amiga, pero tampoco era tan discreta, y menos con ella. No fue hasta que la Hokage se sirvió la tercera taza de café que decidió romper el silencio._

—_Entonces… ¿seguimos fingiendo que nada le inquieta, shishou? _

_Tsunad__e dio un sorbo con los párpados cerrados antes de responder, pero aún así pudo _sentir_ la sonrisa de su pupila mientras intentaba aligerar la carga que la Godaime parecía tener sobre los hombros._

—_Sakura… C__uando tom__é la decisión de entrenarte creí que no llegarías muy lejos. Sinceramente pensé que después del primer día no volverías. Te había dejado hecha polvo __—la rubia par__eció disfrutar del recuerdo cuando la sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro._

—_Todavía m__e duelen los huesos._

_Tsunad__e negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la ventana, observando el manto oscuro lleno de miles de estrellas brillantes que iluminaban de manera romántica las calles de Konoha. _

—_D__espués del segundo día me di cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta.__ Ll__egaste tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. No había conocido a nadie con tanto talento desde mí misma __—Sakura s__e sonrojó y sintió los ojos picarle con emoción__—. Tus técnicas médicas están a mi altura, y tu destreza en el campo aumentará a medida que obtengas experiencia. Y sobre todas las cosas, tu constancia cuando te propones una meta__. Todas estas virtudes no son más que mérito propio, por más que insistas en que tengo acciones en ello. Fuiste tú y tu convicción, jamás te diste por vencida __—la Hokag__e suspiró y se dio media vuelta para contemplar a su alumna predilecta limpiándose una lágrima de emoción que había escapado de sus orbes._

—_Shishou…_

—_Eres como una hija para mí. Shizune y tú son las únicas personas a las que les confiaría mi vida. Es por ello que es tan difícil para mí tomar esta decisión __—Tsunad__e apretó los puños con desagrado al recordar algo. Sakura esperó pacientemente a que su maestra encontrara las palabras correctas mientras un vacío incómodo se instalaba en su interior__—. S__e avecina una guerra._

_Sus orbes se abrieron de par en par y una expresión horrorizada se adueñó de su rostro cuando procesó la noticia._

—_Tsunad__e-sama, no bromee con cosas tan serias…_

—_Ojalá fu__era una broma, Sakura. __Danzō está planeando tomar el control de Konoha. Tengo el presentimiento de que hará estallar una guerra civil dentro de la aldea en un futuro cercano. Fuentes de confianza me han informado de que se ha estado moviendo en los últimos años en las espaldas del Sandaime y de mí misma, creando una alianza con la aldea del sonido y otros pequeños países, además de que ha alistado últimamente a mas shinobis en su organización: raíz —__el ceño de Sakura se fue uniendo poco a poco con cada palabra mencionada__—. Danzō Shimura está formando un ejército para tomar el control de Konoha._

_Sus ojos color miel se encontraron con los determinados jades de su pupila._

—_¿Cuál __es el plan, entonces__? —inquirió acercándose__ al escritorio._

_Una m__edia __sonrisa s__e dibujó en el juvenil rostro de la Hokage. _

—_¿__El plan__? —murmuró dubitativa la rubia, bajando la mirada por unos s__e__gundos— __el plan es_ _fingir tu traición a Konoha y tacharte como renegada de la aldea para_ _infiltrarte en la organización criminal Akatsuki._

_El rostro jovial de su discípula palideció y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Luego de unos cuantos segundos suavizó su expresión y la contempló como si estuviera sospechando algo._

—_Ya sabía yo que esa taza tenía un particular olor a sak-_

—_No estoy bromeando, Sakura._

—_No puede estar hablando enserio, shishou, es una misión suicida. Es imposible. Además, no es como que pueda llegar, sonreír y decir '¡Yo! ¿Les gustaría tener a una peculiar medic-nin de puta madre con fuerza descomunal y cabello rosa en el team?'_

—_Deja de payasear. Corren rumores de que Akatsuki está reclutando nuevos miembros. Para ser más precisos, miembros que se desarrollen en el área de la sanación. Es decir, ninjas médicos. Esta es otra de las razones por las que te he elegido a ti para esta misión —Sakura asintió aún sin terminar de creerse todo el rollo, pero el tono serio de Tsunade le indicó que debía prestar atención—. Probablemente cuando se propague la noticia de tu deserción serás el centro de atención de la organización. Una vez que logres inmiscuirte en Akatsuki, deberás ganarte la confianza de sus miembros y eventualmente, proponerle un trato justo al líder para formar una alianza con Konoha. Tienen tiempo sin moverse, y desde la guerra no han atentado en contra de nosotros ni intentado acercarse a Naruto. Tengo la certeza de que ya no van tras los jinchūriki. Deberás averiguarlo mientras estés allá. _

_Sakura se mantuvo unos instantes callada, considerando los pros y contras de esta misión._

—_Que no hayan dado señales de querer destruir Konoha no quiere decir que la misión será menos peligrosa. Ganarse la confianza de todos y cada uno de los Akatsuki será agotador tanto mental como físicamente. Debes estar preparada para lo que venga —su pupila asintió con comprensión—. Puedes negarte a tomar esta misión, Sakura, pero…—guardó silencio un instante antes de recostarse en el espaldar de su asiento y mirarla firmemente— ambas sabemos que tu entrenamiento terminó hace ya mucho tiempo._ _No puedo ocultarte que esto no me gusta, pero confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo._

_El tic tac del reloj que estaba guindado en la pared fue lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos de reflexión._

—_Si mi maestra cree en mí, entonces no hay razón para dudar de mí misma. Triunfaré shishou, le doy mi palabra._

_La decisión palpable en las palabras de Sakura hicieron que se diera cuenta una vez más de que la muchachita de trece años indecisa que lo único que hacía era perseguir a un tipo guapo se había ido para no volver más. Estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeña._

—_Bien —satisfecha por la respuesta de su pupila, la Hokage prosiguió—. Nuestra única ventaja en estos momentos es, los conocimientos que tenemos sobre sus planes, y como en cualquier misión ninja, el elemento sorpresa puede salvar la vida de miles de inocentes que estarán en juego cuando suceda este ataque. Si nos alcanza el tiempo, podremos forjar un pacto con Akatsuki y tenerlos en nuestro bando para cuando la guerra estalle —inhaló aire y siguió—. Mientras tú intentas ganar la confianza de la organización, yo haré lo posible por remover las fuerzas de Danzō de Konoha._

_Sakura asintió con comprensión. _

—_¿Podré contactar con usted? _

_Las comisuras de los labios de la Godaime se alzaron en una sonrisa afectuosa._

—_Podremos comunicarnos a través de las extensiones de Katsuyu._

—_¿Alguien más estará al tanto de esto?_

—_No. Tu traición a Konoha será real, por más absurda que parezca. Sólo nosotras conoceremos la realidad, y así permanecerá hasta tu regreso, por tu propia seguridad._

_Sakura tragó saliva y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien cuando recordó algo importantísimo._

—_¿Y Naruto? —un sentimiento de culpabilidad pisoteó su moralidad y sus convicciones, haciéndola pensar en cómo habría de sentirse Naruto cuando se entere de que su mejor amiga y compañera restante del antiguo equipo siete había desertado la aldea. Ya había perdido a Sasuke, y hacerle eso a él, era como traicionarse a sí misma._

_Tsunade cabeceó comprendiendo lo que pasaba en la mente de su alumna._

—_Naruto ha sido enviado esta mañana a una misión de rango-A junto a Neji Hyūga, Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka —sonrió tenuemente—. No era conveniente que nuestros genios y rastreador número uno estuvieran en la aldea cuando alguien se de cuenta de que no estás, ¿no es así?_

_Al escuchar las palabras de su maestra, sintió un enorme vacío y la melancolía se amplió en su interior._

—_Lo tenía todo planeado —contempló su estudiante tras un suspiro—. Supongo que debo marchar cuanto antes. ¿Eso es todo, Tsunade-sama?_

—_Sakura Haruno, a partir de este momento dejas de ser ninja de Konoha para convertirte en una renegada de la aldea; a penas salga el sol habrán órdenes directas para todos los shinobis: "cazar y traer de regreso a Sakura Haruno a Konoha, viva o muerta" —las lágrimas se acumularon en los orbes esmeralda de la ninja médico, reprimió el deseo de ponerse a llorar en ese mismo lugar y recordó que tenía que ser fuerte; su hogar dependía de ella ahora, mucha gente que nada tenía que ver con guerras, sangre y la miseria de la traición estaba en sus manos, y ella debía mantenerse firme para cumplir esa importante misión—. Tu misión de infiltrarte en Akatsuki comienza desde ya. Una vez que la hayas completado y que la alianza se haya formado, regresarás a la aldea y recibirás el título de ANBU —Tsunade frunció los labios, conteniendo las ganas de lamentarse por la terrible situación en la que se hallaría su pupila en las siguientes semanas—. Venceremos a Danzō._

—_¡Sí, shishou! —le sonrió con valentía, aunque por dentro, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, y más que nada, deseaba quedarse en su querida villa, sintiéndose cobarde, sintiéndose débil. Tsunade la envolvió con sus brazos y la estrujó contra su pecho maternalmente, los sentimientos haciendo mella en su interior._

—_Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura —depositó un casto beso en su coronilla y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella—. No podré cuidarte la espalda desde aquí._

—_La voy a extrañar shishou. No le de muchos dolores de cabeza a Shizune-senpai y procure no golpear demasiado fuerte a Naruto cuando se comporte como un idiota —sonrió melancólicamente pensando que extrañaría golpearlo ella por gritón y estridente, escuchando sus disculpas y su risa que la hacía sentir mejor no importaba qué fuera lo que pasara. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que necesitaba una de sus sonrisas que opacaban el sol, solamente para poder seguir adelante sabiendo que él la apoyaba._

—_Yo también te voy a extrañar, Sakura —se dio la vuelta para sacar un pergamino de la gaveta de su escritorio, limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos—. Aquí —le entregó el papel—, en ese pergamino encontrarás varias notas de los últimos lugares en donde han aparecido los miembros de Akatsuki. Ve a casa a empacar y márchate antes de que salga el sol. Anda, Sakura._

_Su alumna le sonrió melancólicamente e hizo una inclinación hacia ella, demostrándole todo el respeto que le tenía, antes de desaparecer en una ventisca de pétalos de cerezo._

_Tsunade arrastró sus pies de regreso a su silla y tomó asiento, con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Sintió ansiedad, preocupación, miedo, enojo y una pequeña esperanza albergada en su interior. Las gotas de agua salada se derramaron de sus orbes cuando contempló la fotografía enmarcada que decoraba su escritorio, donde aparecían Sakura y ella sonrientes, luego de que su pupila hubiese completado exitosamente los exámenes jōnin hace unos cuantos años. Giró su silla y observó con una calma que no sentía a la aldea silenciosa que desconocía completamente lo que había sucedido esa noche en la oficina de la Hokage._

—_Kami, por favor, protégela._

—

Había sido una tremenda coincidencia hallar a dos miembros de Akatsuki tres semanas después de haberse marchado de Konoha. Luego de retar a Kisame a una batalla para 'medir sus habilidades', y haber perdido humillantemente –claro que Kisame y Deidara ignoraban el hecho de que no había luchado con todo su potencial para que 'pareciera' que había sucumbido ante la poderosísima Samehada que, en su opinión, era una simple pela papa al lado de su absurda hacha –un obsequio de parte del equipo Kakashi, que ella había apodado cariñosamente como Shisei. No es que se jactara de ser más poderosa que Kisame, pero sabía que si hubiese estado luchando en serio había un cincuenta porciento de probabilidad de haber salido vencedora. Sin embargo, debía agregar que el Hoshigaki era un rival terriblemente poderoso y de armas tomar…

A pesar de que su misión iba viento en popa ya que al parecer estaba siendo llevada a una de las bases invisibles de la organización en Amegakure no Sato, a Sakura no le pareció nada gracioso la inclinación que habían tomado los hechos.

Resopló por enésima vez antes de intentar entablar una conversación.

—¿Eres humano?

Kisame giró su rostro para observar a la atrevida kunoichi que tenía cargada sobre el hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas.

—Disculpa —murmuró él, confundido por la retórica pregunta—, ¿podrías repetirlo? Me parece que no te oí bien.

—¿Qué si eres humano? Porque la cantidad de stamina y chakra que tienes en tu sistema es increíblemente elevada. Como la de un jinchūriki. Así que me estaba preguntando, ¿eres humano?

Era una pregunta honesta, sin intenciones ocultas ni dobles sentidos. Kisame había estado cargando con ella desde hacía bastantes horas, y su chakra seguía sin acabarse. Era completamente ridícula la abundancia de energía que poseía. Sakura podía sentir en sus huesos el zumbido constante de energía pura que producía el chakra de Kisame contra su propio sistema; era demente.

Él se rió entre dientes, acomodándose el sombrero de paja con la mano desocupada.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, rosadita —le mostró sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos de tiburón en una sonrisa, mofándose de ella—. ¿Luzco como un humano para ti? —había algo más en la pregunta, y Sakura no supo qué era con exactitud. Tal vez fueron sus ojos ansiosos, pero algo le dijo que la respuesta que recibiría era importante para él.

Así que lo contempló mientras saltaba de rama en rama. Su piel pálida, de un enfermizo color azul, dientes afilados de tiburón, branquias en el contorno de los ojos y orbes negros circulares como los de un pescado. Y entonces lo supo. Comprendió el anhelo de Kisame por conocer la respuesta. Seguramente de niño había sido juzgado por muchas personas de vuelta en Kirigakure, por su aspecto diferente.

—Sí…—sonrió suavemente— luces bastante humano para mí.

Él pareció sorprendido por un instante antes de volver la mirada hacia el frente, mientras la comisura de su labio se alzaba en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me caes bien, rosadita.

—Gracias. Pero no creas que por eso no arrastraré mi culo en la dirección contraria a Ame a penas tu cuerpo colapse del cansancio.

Kisame dejó escapar una carcajada antes de contestarle.

—No esperaría menos de ti, kunoichi.

Sakura resopló una hora después, sintiendo la columna y el trasero adormecidos por la terrible postura en la que se hallaba. A juzgar por los ronquidos que escuchaba, supuso que Deidara se había quedado dormido hace rato ya, y Kisame no parecía tener en mente detenerse para tomar un descanso.

—Entonces… ¿ustedes, Akatsuki, disfrutan secuestrando inocentes kunoichis como yo?

Kisame alzó una ceja mirándola de reojo. Esta chica –mujer, en realidad. Había dejado de ser una 'chica' hace bastante- era muy extraña. La mayoría de las personas no simplemente entablan una conversación de la nada con un ninja renegado clasificado como extremadamente peligroso de rango-S; menos aun si ese ninja pertenece a la organización criminal más temida de todos los tiempos.

—Nop, tienes el honor de ser mi primer secuestro. Usualmente sólo me envían para asesinar a cualquiera que esté siendo un dolor de culo o provocando problemas —la sonrisa que le dedicó parecía decir: '¿ya te asustaste?'

Sakura hizo una mueca para sus adentros, mirándolo con serenidad. Había dejado de ser una niña asustadiza hacía ya mucho tiempo, si Kisame quería inquietarla tendría que hacer un mejor esfuerzo.

En la vida ninja, era: asesinar, o ser asesinado. No había tiempo para ser una chica ingenua ni puritana. Todos eran asesinos, hasta sus mejores amigos. Hasta _ella_. Había _visto_ muchas cosas, había _hecho_ cosas, que no se podían considerar inocentes ni buenas. Pero esa era la vida de un shinobi, y ella estaba orgullosa del camino que había elegido.

—Ya veo. ¿Me dirás la razón por la que estoy siendo secuestrada como un saco de papas hacia la base secreta de Akatsuki? Tengo curiosidad.

—Para el sacrificio que nuestra ceremonia de dominación del mundo requiere, por supuesto —Sakura sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo. Y era injusto. Se suponía que Kisame debía ser un sanguinario asesino desagradable.

—Seguro. ¿Sabes algo? Despiértame cuando sea necesario, o mejor aun, cuando estés a punto de desmayarte del cansancio. Prometo curarte para que te recuperes y bajo ninguna circunstancia escaparme —Kisame se rió entre dientes, divertido por el sarcasmo en las palabras de la medic-nin.

Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro, sintió la mirada de Kisame sobre ella y casi pudo ver la sonrisa entretenida que tenía en la cara.

Después todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

* * *

'_Todas las cosas que tienen forma eventualmente decaen... Sólo los sentimientos permanecen para siempre'_

-Tsunade Senju

* * *

.

.

.

Se deben preguntar por que Sakura se muestra reacia a marchar con Kisame y Deidara, si su misión es justamente esa. Me parece que siendo la 'ex pupila' de Tsunade, debe guardar las apariencias un poquito y no mostrarse tan deseosa de ser reclutada por Akatsuki. Puede ser un poco sospechoso que de repente se vea ansiosa por ser parte del equipo n.n btw, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

Han surgido muchas dudas, así que me tomaré un espacio para contestar las más comunes:

Como al principio lo indica, será una historia totalmente AkatSaku, en todo su esplendor. Poco a poco cada uno irá cayendo ante los encantos de Saku jeje. Con lo que respecta a Konan, no disfruto mucho del yuri así que he decidido llevar esta relación más por una amistad-fraternidad que una amorosa. No todas las parejas serán intensas, habrán unas más en el sentido de hermandad y apego que pasional, como por ejemplo con Kisame.

Cuando en el capítulo anterior me referí al 'titiritero', estaba hablando de Sasori, no de Kakuzu –tenía que aclarar esto

Sasuke si tendrá un plot pero más adelante y aun no sé si haré mucho ahínco allí porque para esta historia me gustaría un poco más de ItaSaku, pero no se desanimen, aun no descarto nada.

Espero poder haber respondido alguna, o la mayoría de sus dudas. Nos leemos en el próximo cap, saluditos!


End file.
